imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Roll II Rule
Roll II Rule (abbreviated R2R) is a game by Thorvald of Lym and a sequel of sorts to Roll to Rule by Terran Empress. Inspired in part by Uncle Billy vs the World and based on the Roll to Dodge series in Forum Games, it is essentially a geopolitical Roll to Dodge game featuring a sprite-based map. A preliminary outline was posted in November 2016, with the game proper launching early March 2017 following the conclusion of Round 4 of Roll to Dodge: Ludicrous Edition. Work on the first update commenced mid-month, with the inaugural turn beginning April 9. Development Thorvald is the host of the longest-running Roll to Dodge thread in Forum Games. During a chat session in early 2016, he mused transposing the R2D formula into Imperium Offtopicum, believing it simple enough to run a fast-paced game with minimal preparation. Several forumers approved, with Terran Empress becoming so excited that she pre-empted Thorvald with Roll to Rule a few hours later. Further development was shelved in deference to Terra's game. In November that year, inspired by Uncle Billy vs the World, Thorvald opened a topic in the Development Thread for a sprite-based map game, proposing three basic outlines, one of which was the earlier R2D-style game, now given the official title Roll II Rule. Public feedback primarily endorsed R2R, and several days later Thorvald posted a preliminary outline. During the following months he decided to link the outcome of Roll to Dodge to the game's starting setting, and further development was suspended as he worked to finish R2D. In February as part of pre-game preparation, Thorvald put out an invitation for custom sprite requests from prospective players, resulting in several unique unit sets for some of the factions. Gameplay Roll II Rule picks up from the end situation of Thorvald's Roll to Dodge Round 4: the Gang of Four has been defeated, but much of the world has been thrown into anarchy. Surviving R2D players were given starting bonuses related to their performance, and several countries (Namibia, Congo, Communist China) derive from R2D's conclusion. As per Roll to Dodge tradition, all actions are determined through RNG on a scale of 1–20, with increased bonuses/penalties closer to the extremes. Unlike previous games in similar style, in which state components are largely abstracted, R2R remains highly character-centric, with players having their own in-game avatar and military units/state bureaucrats tracked as individual NPCs. The map does not use predefined territories, and displays geographic entities such as cities and infrastructure. A player's first action is to join the game: the signup post receives a roll that determines how closely one's starting situation conforms to the claim, including territory size, economic situation, government policies and standing army. All players receive one action per turn by default of theoretically unlimited direction and scope, although problematic actions may trigger retribution by the game moderator in the form of Dr. Hax. Although player-to-player roleplay is free to conduct, implementing a treaty requires all participant players to roll an action in order for it to take effect on their side; the GM has stated that 'assumed' agreements are ignored in calculating NPC behaviour. See also * Roll to Rule * Imperial Die External links * Roll II Rule feature teaser * Main game thread Category:Contemporary games Category:Science fiction games Category:Post-apocalyptic games Category:R2R